<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home by StarTrekkin08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544240">Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08'>StarTrekkin08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Feels, Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn hates doing it; saying goodbye for the thousandth time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay &amp; Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Voyager Crew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My insides cried a bit at this one. All the feels.</p><p>This can be read as its own story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hates it. Absolutely loathes it. </p><p>But it has to be done.</p><p>This is what no one will tell you. They will not tell you this is actually one of the most difficult rituals you will have to do as a Starfleet officer or crewman. </p><p>Ideally, it should be updated before each mission. Of course, in immediate emergencies that will not happen.</p><p>It Captain Kathryn Janeway's final will and testament.</p><p>She's seen enough death to know it's a necessity and that it can bring some comfort.  She also knows that if Voyager is destroyed, no one will know their last words.</p><p>She usually watches the last version of her video to make sure nothing needs to be updated before she goes.</p><p>But this time it's different. </p><p>This time it's because she will no longer be on Voyager.</p><p>Neither will Commander Chakotay.</p><p>She leans her head back against a tree she was sitting against. Kathryn had the device in front of her but she was mulling over what she would say. She didn't want to.</p><p>Finally, she recorded a message to her crew. It included what to do with any possessions, how to tell her family if they got to Earth, how not to come back and spend their lives looking for them...</p><p>When she finished, she sighed with tears in her eyes, and stared out into what was really a beautiful location. Once she regained herself she stood up and wiped the dirt off of her uniform pants. She walked over to the partially-assemled shelter with a droop of her head and heavy feet.</p><p>As she approached she heard a voice. </p><p>"Ca-Kathryn? Are you okay?" From Chakotay.</p><p>She nodded but the emotions were coming back. Chakotay put an arm around her as they went to finish putting up the structure.</p><p> </p><p>What she didn't know was that all of her future videos will be much more difficult.</p><p> </p><p>Because they would include personal ones to Chakotay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own rights to Voyager. I do this because they make me feel all the feels.</p><p>Written 5/21/2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>